Servant of Evil
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Two brothers, separated for reasons that are never explained, reunited under different circumstances, and are forced to go down a path that they can never walk out of.  It is a path that they must take.


**Hey, remember when I had a "Servant of Evil" fanfic going up? Well, I decided to make it a One-Shot instead. I had way too little time to make all those chapters, so enjoy this~! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE VOCALOID SONG WHATSOEVER. By the way, did you know that mothy has a song series based on the Seven Deadly Sins? I thought that you should know that in order to get the intro, but other than that, enjoy~!**

**Oh yeah, EXPECT SOME HISTORICAL CONFUSION IN HERE. This is purely fiction with history names in it, so if something doesn't make any sense, it will never make sense and don't bother to read into it.**

**/= [SERVANT OF EVIL] =/**

_**/= [By Gakuen Hetalia] =/**_

"_Are you going to tell us another story, father?"_

"_Yes, of course. What's a good night's sleep without a bedtime story?"_

"_YAAY! What's this one going to be about?"_

"_This is a story that I have heard a long time ago…it's a story about two people afflicted with opposite beliefs."_

"_Opposite beliefs?"_

"_Yes…one of them is what many would call the personification of the deadliest sin of all: Pride. The other held the purest virtue: Love."_

"_But how can an evil man and a pure heart live together, father?"_

"_That is the story, my son. Listen and I will tell you a tale…a tale of two men thrown into a pitiful fate."_

**/=+=/**

**[Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a faraway kingdom with a wise king and queen. One day, the queen gave both to twin boys: the only difference being the beautiful colors in their eyes. They named the older one Lovino after the father, channeling the king's ambition in his tiny body. Many said that you can see it in his emerald eyes. The younger one was named Feliciano, after the mother, holding the kindness and purity of the woman who bore them both. His heart was said to become as gold as his eyes.]**

**[However, a fatal disease struck the kingdom. Many have died, including the king and queen. Yet by some miracle, the two boys have survived the disease and had grown into two strong boys. It was then decided that they should be separated and raised away from each other, in order to protect the kingdom and ensure that both boys will not be harmed. Feliciano was taken away to one of the kingdom's colonies, and Lovino was left behind to manage the kingdom.]**

**[Years long since passed since that day they parted. Feliciano was raised with much knowledge and strength, becoming a fine young man with a kind heart. Lovino had become the prince of the kingdom, and had done so selfishly. He had so many treasures at his disposal while his country suffered in poverty and disease.]**

**[Despite any of that, they both were living happy, generous lives. However, there was only one thing that they dearly wanted…]**

**/=+=/**

"Where the hell is my lunch? Don't tell me that the cooks there are slacking off!"

"They are making the best lunch they are making, my lord. Please do not rush them."

"Fine, fine. Let them take their time. This better be a good lunch then."

"My lord!" A man ran into the hall and bowed. "There's a woman here that wishes to see you."

"Oh, really now? I wonder if she's still going strong…" He smiled. "Let her in."

The man bowed before running back into the hall, bringing a strong woman into the room. She had long, brown hair and piercing eyes, adorned by red armor and an impressive sword at her back. The crest that adorned the hilt made him smile as she stomped toward the prince.

"Ah, it's you again…Elizabeta." He chuckled. "How is your husband doing?"

"He's dead, thanks to you!" She spat. "He died fighting for you in a war that ended up _**pointless!**_ Don't you recognize his sword that sits by my side?"

"Yes, indeed. Such a specimen. Now, why are you here? Just to brag?"

"I came here on behalf of the men and women that are starving in your kingdom!" She bowed to her knees. "I beg of you: please lower the taxes! They have no meat or bread to eat. They are starving."

Lovino stared at the woman that stood in front of her for a few minutes as the room sank into agonizing silence, before he smiled with a strange glint in his eyes. He sat up and started to laugh so loud that it seemed to echo off the walls.

"Well then…if they have no meat or bread…let them eat cake~"

"_**What did you say…?"**_

"Let her go."

The guards started to struggle dragging her back out of the room. He laughed at the pained look on her face before she vanished into the doors that closed before him. He shook his head and continued to laugh, gesturing for the other servants to laugh as well. It was then that someone else ran into the room.

"There is a man here to see you." He said.

"Another one…?" He sighed. "I'm not a freakin' psychiatrist! Who the hell is this bastard?"

"_Y-your highness, if I may…"_ The man mumbled. _"He…looks just like you."_

Lovino froze. He stormed down the throne and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him up in the air as he started to shake from the sudden gesture.

"Repeat that statement _**again."**_ He spat. "Make sure you speak up."

"T-the guest…looks like you…"

"…bring him in."

Lovino let him go as the man charged out of the room to tell the guest to come in. He started to charge and close the door behind him, leaving the room back into the strange silence yet again. Before he knew it, the door slowly creaked open and a young man shyly peeked in. Golden eyes shone on his childlike face.

"M-my lord…if I may come in…"

"…come in." Lovino ordered.

The servants were all surprised. For the first time, their king's voice was actually wavering. The man came in with a small smile as he walked up toward the king and bowed before his feet, not making eye contact with him the entire time. Meanwhile, Lovino was at the verge of tears.

"I am from the far reaches of your kingdom…from the colony of Seborga…" He said, his voice wavering from fear. "I have been sent here to be your next personal servant…if you are willing to have me, my prince."

"…Feliciano, please…just call me by name…"

"…" He smiled. "Lovino."

For the first time, everyone in the castle could see the king with a genuine smile on his face. He had held his younger brother for the first time in what felt like forever. It was then that all the servants found themselves trusting him again, despite his cruel and childish behavior. Perhaps, they thought, their king was a human as well.

**/=+=/**

"Feliciano! Guess what? We're going on a trip!"

"Eh? A trip?" He had looked up from his garden. "Where to, my lord?"

"To the neighboring kingdom of Germania, of course! There we will negotiate with their king, Sir Antonio Hernandez Corriedo, for a potential alliance."

"Alliance, my lord?" Feliciano looked confused. "Like…a marriage?"

It was then that a light blush ran through Lovino's face, making Feliciano understand what he was talking about. He smiled at the hidden joy on Lovino's face before returning to the plants that he cared for. The love that he had given them had made them grow more than anywhere else in the world.

"If my lord wishes for me to go, then I will go." He answered with a smile.

"Feliciano…"

"Right…Lovino." He chuckled. "I seem to forget to use your name when we are alone."

"It's been so long since we had time alone with each other…casualty is just what we need." He turned to Feliciano. "By the way, why do you keep yourself a servant?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you my servant? You're my brother, which makes you a prince also, right?" Lovino exclaimed. "Why then, are you keeping yourself to this low a level?"

"Lovino, I don't think of myself as a servant to you." Feliciano laughed. "I see myself as a brother caring for another…"

"Then I should be caring for you. I am the older one, right?"

"But I prefer to do this. Being a prince seems to be a big duty that I do not think that I can handle…"

"Suit yourself." Lovino smiled. "At least you haven't changed."

"As did you."

**/=+=/**

When they have entered Germania, Feliciano was ordered by Lovino to gather ingredients for their upcoming dinner with Sir Antonio. Since he had never been to the kingdom of Germania, Feliciano wholeheartedly agreed to this demand. Whether or not they knew of the consequences to come, no one will ever know. But the wheel has already been set in motion, and now there is nothing that can stop it.

That day, Feliciano had been holding a bag of groceries toward the living quarters they were staying in: one out of what felt like a million bags. Nonetheless, this was for the prince and this is what the prince needed. However, the bag had been so big that he was unable to see in front of him, and he had crashed into an unfortunate victim.

"Wah~! I-I'm sorry about that!" He immediately whimpered out. His studies have done nothing on his cowardice.

"It's nothing…I didn't see you, so I am at a fault as well."

The voice was deep and startling, yet it stirred something in him. As Feliciano looked up, he found himself staring at the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever seen. It was a young man with slicked back blond hair and a slightly muscular build to him, wearing a strange green uniform that he had never seen before.

No one could tell what was going through the mind of this boy at this time. All anyone passing by could tell you was that as the blond man was helping him with his groceries, he was too fixated on him to turn away. The muscular man couldn't help but notice that he was staring at him, a strange blush on his cheeks.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no…no, nothing's wrong." He quickly gathered his things. "Thank you for helping me."

"You don't have to worry about it. You were distracted." He tilted his head. "Are you new here?"

"Yes I am…I am under service of the visiting prince…" Feliciano bowed. "My name is Feliciano."

"Please, don't show me formalities. I am just like you. I am one of the bodyguards of Sir Antonio of Germania." The blond saluted him, fist to his chest. "I am Ludwig."

"…Ludwig." The name sounded odd, yet oddly musical to his ears. "N-nice to meet you."

"As am I." He stated. "Well then, if you are going toward the castle…should I escort you there?"

"N-no, really…I know where it is…"

"No, let me. It will be compensation for what I've done to you."

"It's fine, really…"

But Ludwig would not take no for an answer. All he had to do was smile, with those thin lips and smoothly chiseled face, and Feliciano could not find anything in himself to say no. Again, no one could tell what he was thinking as his thin fingers folded upon his strong hands. All they could see is the childlike blush on his face.

**/=+=/**

As they returned home, Feliciano could not help but notice that Lovino was very depressed. He knew that it was not in his right to ask, so he found himself thinking about the soldier named Ludwig. His seriousness, his dedication to his master…he found himself figuring out how he could be like him. He can be stronger too, for his older brother…

"Did you see that bastard?"

"Eh?"

"That blond bastard that was standing next to Antonio the entire freakin' time…we couldn't get anything done with him going all googly-eyed at him…" Lovino spat. "Ugh, he's sickening to look at!"

"But he's only looking for his better health, my lord…" Feliciano stated. "He is his bodyguard."

"Yeah, but knowing Antonio as well as I do, he'd probably go for him anyway! _**God,**_ I hate that bastard…he deserves so much better…" Lovino sighed. "He is a disgrace to the royalty…"

"My lord…"

"Hm…perhaps I can save him…but I need you to do so…" Lovino turned to him. "You can save Antonio."

"H-how can I do so, my lord?"

It was a question that sparked everything. For after that question, his master brought out a small knife. It was adorned with beautiful carvings, something that only the rich can get their hands upon. It was thrust upon the younger boy, startling him. Lovino's eyes began to darken with the smirk on his face.

"Get rid of the soldier."

**/=+=/**

No one will know what was going through the mind of poor Feliciano that day. He had come to admire this young man, and he was going to kill him? Even so, why did he accept the order? Why did he take that knife and actually go back to them? Why did he thrust that blade upon his stomach? Why did he watch as the man fell upon his knees?

"_You…you are just as corrupted as your master…"_

Why did he still hold onto the blade, covered with blood? Was there tears falling from his face?

"_I hope…your god…smites you to the bowels of hell…"_

Why was he crying…? Wasn't this for his brother…? What was this feeling inside him…? Sadness? Fear? What was Feliciano thinking as he turned and left the room, hiding in the shadows as the others came to discover him? Sadly, no one will ever know the truth…

**/=+=/**

That one kill was what set everything in motion. The discovery of that body was everything needed for Elizabeta to start a rebellion against Lovino. Once the rebellion was up on its height, she had approached Antonio and formed an alliance with him, promising revenge for the death of his best friend.

As they gathered momentum, they were joined by a man who only called himself Heilrich. He had told them that Lovino had done him a terrible wrong, and he wanted to be in the front when they finally take his life and send him to hell. No one else was able to figure out anything else from him, but he proved to be a valuable ally.

The rebellion had reached its peak. It was now time for them to storm the castle.

**/=+=/**

Lovino felt fear for the first time. As he looked outside to the rebels outside his window, he found himself tightening the bow that was around his neck. The door opened, revealing not the rebel forces, but his younger brother. He couldn't help but notice that he was dressed like one of his servants, not like the prince he was.

"My lord…you're in my uniform…" He blinked. "Why?"

"…I wanted to see how easy it is for you to put this on despite the fact that you are a prince as well." Lovino stated. "…I still can't understand it, Feliciano. How can you do it?"

"…I don't need a reason to drop my princely title." He smiled. "I serve you only because you are my brother, Lovino."

"Is that all you need…?" Lovino was confused. "If only tuition as simple as that can help me run a kingdom…"

"My lord…?"

"Look at all of them. They're going to swarm the castle as we speak." He stated. "All the servants have already left the building. If you wish to survive, you should leave as well."

"Lovino…?"

"I don't wish for you to suffer from a mistake that I've committed." Lovino ordered. "Go. I order you to leave."

"…no."

"What?"

"I will disobey your order, my lord. Not because you are my lord, but because I am your brother." Feliciano smiled. "Like the man whose life I've taken, I will stay by my master's side till death."

"What the hell are you going to do? You know you can't fight all of them, and they're going to get to me once they're done with you!" Lovino screamed. "What are you planning?"

"I'm planning to save you, Lovino. In the simplest way possible."

Lovino could only stand there in shock as Feliciano turned toward his closet and change his shirt from his servant to his beautiful silk robes. It was only then that he understood what he was planning to do. Why was he doing this? Doesn't he know that he deserves all of this…?

"You're not planning on…?"

"I will wear the master's clothing. You are wearing my robes, making this easier for me." He smiled. "Please escape this castle as soon as you can, my lord. I will make sure that they do not see you."

"Are you _**insane?**_ I'm not letting you do this!" He spat. "Not ever! This is my problem, my consequence! I will take responsibility, Feliciano…so don't get in the middle of this!"

"Lovino, please live your life to the fullest. Maybe then you can understand how I can switch from riches to rags."

"_**NO!**__** I am not allowing this!"**_

"…I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice…" He grabbed his collar. "Good-bye, brother…my precious older brother."

The window was fluttering open, screaming with rebellion and war, making the crisp air smell of blood and death. Feliciano pushed him toward the window with that same smile on his face as his brother struggled to get out of his grip. He lightly kissed his forehead for the last time before he pushed him out the window.

**/=+=/**

No one knew what he was thinking during those three long hours until the beginning of the end. What we do know of this story was told by a single visitor from a foreign land. As the visitor had entered the kingdom, she asked that she would meet with the man, to tell his story. No one knew how she was able to enter with the guard's permission. But she had gotten in.

"You are the evil prince that I have been hearing of, am I correct?"

"If that is what they are calling me." He looked up. "And who are you, if I may ask?"

"I am a storyteller from a faraway land." She answered. "You may call me mothy."

"mothy…that is a strange name for a human."

"That is not my real name. That is only the identity that I have given the world." She smiled. "And when I came here, I was told that there was the most splendid story that I can hear. If you are willing, I will tell your story to the world."

"…will anyone believe your story if I tell you?"

"It all depends on who is listening." She leaned down. "So…are you willing to tell me?"

No one knew what he was thinking during those three long hours, for all he was telling her was his story: the story of two separated brothers, the story of a visit that changed their lives, the story of a man that touched his heart, the story of how it will all end…but he had never given out the end.

"There is no ending to this story?"

"There is an ending, mothy." He smiled. "But it has not come yet."

The conversation was interrupted by the sounds of guards and chains. The end was coming…the end was coming very soon.

**/=+=/**

The clamp around his neck was tightening. It was starting to hurt him, but he made no reply of pain. No, these people wanted to see him in pain until the very end. They will not see that. They will see Lovino Vargas live his final moments with pride and dignity…like a true prince of his country.

As he climbed up the final steps toward the heavens, he was greeted by three figures: a woman in red armor that refused to smile at him, Antonio with his blade by his hand and begging for blood…and another man. He had a black hat and a black robe, but he looked oddly familiar…was it the eyes?

"It's time, Heilrich…" Antonio stated.

"I'll enjoy every second of it."

The blue eyes…the piercing blue eyes that looked back at him…those were the same blue eyes that he had fallen into so long ago. The blond hair, hidden in the hat, was the only confirmation that Feliciano had. His chiseled face fell away, revealing a look of shock and then that of relief.

_Ludwig…thank goodness…_

**/=+=/**

He dug his way through the crowd as much as he could. He wanted to see this. He wanted to see his brother again. Maybe he can save him. Maybe he can bargain with him and make sure that he is the one that leaves alive. Why do crowds have to be so tight when something's happening?

As he dug his way through, he finally found the scaffold holding his brother. Three people were there with him: Elizabeta, Antonio, and a strange third man that was holding the execution blade. It was too late. He couldn't do anything to save him. Unfortunately, he was trapped. He had to watch this…

He saw as his brother went down to his knees, his hands tied around his back and a blank look on his face.

_If I can be reborn again…_

The crowd began to beg for blood. Lovino's screams were drowned out in the noise.

_I want to be with you again…_

The clock began to ring. All Lovino could see was a strange smile on his face. It was familiar…it was his.

"Oh. Looks like it's snack time."

_***SLASH!***_

…

…

…

"_Father? What's wrong?"_

"_Oh, nothing…now where was I? Well, after that day he ran away to another kingdom in hiding. He learned from the mistakes that he made and in turn became a redeemed man. However, he will forever live for his mistakes…"_

"_That's a sad story, father."_

"_Not all stories have a happy ending, my son. That is how the world works."_

"_Father…did this story come from your homeland?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_Well, the prince is named Lovino! Isn't your name Lovino as well?"_

"_Yes…yes, that is my name. It is a common name in my homeland, as is yours. Now go to sleep, for tomorrow is a new day."_

"_All right…good night, father."_

"…_good night…Feliciano."_

**[END]**

…

…

***runs away from screaming fangirls***


End file.
